On Monday, William and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. William sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 43.31 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 41.74 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than William in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Kevin was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Kevin was 1.57 seconds faster than William.